rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiro Schwartz
Shiro Schwartz is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Zack Buttling. Stats 560 EXP UNASSIGNED Semblance Unlocks - 1 Pending Basics Name Shiro Schwartz. His other personalities are Soren, Halian, Inay, Rune, and Orion. Backstory Shiro had been a kid who lived with his father and mother in a small cottage just out on the edge of Vale. Sadly enough, this wasn't the case with his parents who had made the happy boy's life a living nightmare to any child and this continued until he was around 10. The boy had to suffer though beatings from his drunken father and various humiliating acts against him by the man. When the off chance his father wasn't home or was asleep, he received total neglect by his mother. She only had a blank, emotionless look on her face at all times. When he would try to get her attention, she would walk pasted him without a glance at him. As the years went on, the boy still somehow had a kind and good natured spirit around him, though was reluctant to trust anyone. This came with lashing out at people as well as time went by. He would go into fits of anger and rage that was induced into him by his father's treatment. It was the pure opposite of his usual behavior at the time. This would have been the start of his first personality out of five. One day, when he was around the age of 10, he ran away after he finally got enough courage to do so. He left during the month of March, when the day and night were equal. It would be a new start for him. After days of running and hiding. He finally reached a point where he was exhausted from the running with no food and collapsed. One that day, a blonde Huntsmen had been coming back from a mission he was on and saw him. Without a moment hesitation, the man picked him up and took him to the city of Vale with the help of the man's semblance of Portal Creation. Once there, he brought the kid to the hospital and had him fixed up and healed. After that, he took the kid under his wing and taught him what he knew with schooling and combat. He had been a fast learner and enjoyed what the man taught him. Though when it was time to go to the combative school of Signal, the man suggested to have him go there to learn what he couldn't teach him. With much reluctance, he agreed and went to Signal for its duration and came back when he could to study and train under the man. He went thought beacon, though in it, it felt like this school wasn't for him, so when the Shade transfer program happened, he signed up with his boyfriend at the time, who felt the same as him. With it, he was hoping to say good by to the life he once knew here and his past with it. Personality Shiro He is passionate and overall caring for his friends and teammates. He does have dissociative identity disorder/multiple personality disorder median system, so he has quite a few personalities he will change to depending on what is going on around him. They know all of his memories and visa versa. They can co-conscious, but usually don't. There is no memory loss and they talk to each other a lot, though it's usually arguing. From this, he usually gets bad migraines, though at this point, he has gotten use to them. Though in many, each personality either positive or negative, in following to his yin and yang/ gravitational forces inspiration of the character. Soren He is rageful and has a major bloodlust. Doing anything to spill blood. Halian He is a righteous person, though very purgeful. He wishes to cleanse the world of all evil. Inay Has a bit of a god complex. He is thinks his plans through and has no room for failure, though he doesn't believe he could fail to begin with. Rune She is a very kind and sweet, not wishing violence at all. As expected, she is a pasifist. She will, if need be, defend herself until someone else is more willing to fight. Orion He will has had a savior attitude, though it isn't quiet shown. He is usually quiet, but when he is need to talk, he is usually insightful. Combat Weapon Yin and Yang: Two Chokutos which fold into powerful pistols. Yin is black with a white strap going down the side with a black back edge and a white blade. Yang is the exact inverse: entire white with a black strip going down it, the Back edge is white with the blade being black. The black folds up to reveal a barrel in the core of the back edge of the blades. The hilt angles down before setting into a comfortable pose to shoot from. Note in this mode, the pistol can still be used to block and cut with due to the blade just being folded up. The hilt contains the magazine of 20 .38 special bullets and the trigger that slides out from the front of the hilt. One of the hilts of the chokutos, there is a wire that he can pull out and attach to the other blade. From there, the bladed will fold inwards, opposite to how his Gun forms are. They will fold into a shape of a Kama with both chokutos, making a kusarigama. When they come together, they can from into a double bladed long sword. The hilts shift up a bit to make a cross guard. Though it can fold onto the sides to make a sword with the blades next to each other. From there, he could have it go into gun form, but instead it is a dual barreled pistol. He can also make the ends clip together to make a double ended sword. One blade facing the opposite of the second blade. This is one of the more simpler combinations variants. Dust wise, he uses fire to use in his pistols for more damage dealt and put them into his Chokutos to create a wave of that dust at the person. Gravity dust crystals to throw at people and disrupt the gravity around them if his can't reach them and to use as energy of his gets depleted when using his. Lightning to make his bullets move faster or to shoot pure lightning at his enemies from his chokutos that burn and paralysis them. He will also use ice dust to freeze and immobilized enemies without harm being done. * Shiro: He uses his Chokutos as Sword and Gun mix. * Soren: He uses the chokutos as Kusarigama. * Halian: Uses the Blades as a combined double edged Long sword. * Inay: Uses the chokutos as a twin blade sword, connecting the two side to side. He then uses this and the double barreled pistol it would form into. Rune:She uses the swords as Double ended blade. * Orion: He uses just the pistols separately. Semblance Gravitational manipulation: Can create points of gravitational pulls and pushes around objects to use to his advantage and to his enemies disadvantage. He creates either one of two circles: White with a black dot in the middle or black with a white dot in the middle. This can help him in many forms such as allowing him to move faster, push and pull things without aura, and hit harder. It is strong enough to pull 1/4 of a ton, but even that takes too much energy. So he usually sticks to smaller objects. Though the more force he uses, the longer it takes to reuse it. It tends to be easier to warp the gravity around him easier than farther away. White with black dot pulls and black with white dot pushes away. He can also make a gravitational blast and shoot it out or pull it back towards him. Outlook Intended Career Either become a full fledged huntsmen, then retire to become a weapon's smith. Or say screw it and become a wanderer like his adopted father Character Development Get over his past, confront his parents, Almost die, get shocked fifty bajillion times(cause that seems to be a long running joke with his defeats.), have his System be all on the same page Goals Surpass his father as a huntsman. Timeline/EXP Season 0 (Pilot Season) Looking for a Little More - 120 EXP * Arrives at Beacon and initially won’t stand for Nur’s foolishness, but makes a number of other friends, keeping his headmates as controlled as possible A Guy’s Night Out - 130 EXP * Falls in love with Nur You Will Become My Boyfriend After This - 40 EXP * Goes out with Nur and believes that they are in a committed relationship I Am Sorry if I Dragged You into This… - 140 EXP * Tries to take Nur to a Grimm extermination mission Season 1 Making This All Worth It..? - 20 EXP * Initiates a relationship with Neela You Will Be Required to Adapt - 240 EXP * Attends testing and has his heart broken by Nur Category:Characters